wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Komediantka/II
Ogródek teatralny się budził. Kurtyna ze skrzypem poszła w górę i ukazał się rozczochrany chłopak, bosy i w koszuli, i wziął się do zamiatania świątyni sztuki. Kurz tumanami płynął na ogródek, osiadał na czerwonym suknie krzeseł i na rzadkich liściach kilku suchotniczych kasztanów. Garsoni i służba restauracyjna robili porządki pod olbrzymią werandą. Słychać było stuk mytych kufli, trzepanie chodników, suwanie krzeseł i ciche szepty bufetowej, rozstawiającej z pewnym namaszczeniem szeregi butelek, talerzyki z przekąskami i ogromne bukiety a la Makart, podobne do mioteł zasuszonych. Z boku zaglądało słońce jaskrawe i banda czarnych, ruchliwych wróbli wisiała na gałęziach, trzepotała się na poręczach krzeseł, dopominając się krzykiem okruchów. Dziesiąta wydzwoniła na bufetowym zegarze wolno i uroczyście, gdy na werandę wpadł wysoki, szczupły chłopak; podartą czapkę miał na czubku głowy, obsypanej rudawymi pierścionkami poskręcanych włosów, twarz piegowatą i śmiejącą się, nos zadarty nieco. Leciał wprost do bufetu. – Ostrożnie, Wicek, bo buty zgubisz!... – zawołała bufetowa. – Nic to, każę je tylko przefasonować! – odparł wesoło, spoglądając na swoje buty, które w nieznany sposób trzymały się jego nóg, pomimo że nie miały podeszew ani wierzchu. – Proszę pani o naparsteczek muślinu! – zawołał kłaniając się zamaszyście. – Gotówka jest? – spytała bufetowa wyciągając rękę. – Nic a będzie... Wieczorem oddam, jak panią szanuję, oddam rzetelnie – prosił akcentując charakterystycznie. Bufetowa ruszyła tylko ramionami pogardliwie. – Niech pani da... zaproteguję panią do szacha perskiego... Oj, oj! taka obszerna facetka, to pewne angażma... Garsoni wybuchnęli śmiechem, bufetowa trzasnęła silniej metalową podstawką. – Wicek! – zawołał ktoś od wejścia. – Słucham pana reżysera. – Są już wszyscy na próbie? – Oho! nic a będzie!... – zawołał śmiejąc się łobuzowato. – Zamawiałeś?... byłeś z okólnikiem?... – Byłem. Wszyscy się podpisali. – Byłeś z afiszem u dyrektora? – Kiedy dyrektor był jeszcze za kulisami: leżał w łóżku i but sobie oglądał. – Trzeba go było dać dyrektorowej. – Kiedy pani dyrektorowa załatwiała się z dziećmi; trochę było za głośno, więc dałem nura. – Polecisz z listem na Hożą, wiesz... – Parę razy. Zacna niewiasta! jak wczoraj jeden pan w krzesłach powiedział na pannę Nicoletę. – Zaniesiesz, dostaniesz odpowiedź i przylecisz natychmiast. – Panie reżyserze, zarobię co, prawda?... bo takim biedny, psiakość słoniowa, że... – Dostałeś przecież wieczorem a conto. – I... fajgla! Rozmieniłem go zaraz na piwonię i serdelansy. Zapłaciłem z reszty komorne, dałem a conto swojemu szewcowi, ratę na premiówkę i czysto! – Małpa zielona jesteś!... Masz za drogę. – Błogosławione ręce, co dają czterdziestki! – zawołał komicznie, szasnął butami i zniknął podskakując z uciechy. – Ustawić scenę do próby! – krzyknął reżyser i usiadł pod werandą. Towarzystwo schodziło się powoli. Witali się w milczeniu i rozchodzili po ogródku. – Dobek! – zawołał reżyser na wysokiego mężczyznę, idącego do bufetu – chlapiesz od rana, a na próbie nic cię nie słyszę, suflujesz pod psem!... – Reżyserze! miałem taki sen: Noc... studnia... potykam się... lecę w głąb... Strach mnie ścisnął... krzyczę... ratunku nie ma... chlup!... jestem w wodzie... Brr!... tak mi teraz zimno, że niczym się rozgrzać nie mogę. – Nie zawracaj swoimi snami. Pijesz od rana do nocy. – Bo nie mogę pić jak wszyscy: od nocy do rana. Zimno... obrzydliwie zimno!... – Każę ci dać herbaty. – Jestem zdrowy, panie Topolski, a ziółek używam tylko w chorobie. A herba teus, team, czy herbatum... ziółka! Moszcz, wyciąg, pierwiastek żytni, to godne tylko pełnego człowieka, a za takiego mam się honor mieć, panie reżyserze. Wszedł dyrektor, a Dobek poszedł do bufetu. – Obsadziłeś Nitouche? – zapytał reżysera po przywitaniu. – Jeszcze niezupełnie. Te baby to... Są trzy kandydatki na Nitouche. – Dzień dobry, dyrektorze! – zawołała jedna z filarów teatrzyku, Majkowska, aktorka przystojna, w jasnej sukni, w jasnej jedwabnej okrywce, w białym kapeluszu z ogromnym strusim piórem. Była różowa od wypoczynku nocnego i od niedostrzegalnej warstewki różu. Oczy miała wielkie, ciemnobłękitne, usta pełne i ukarminowane, twarz klasyczną i bardzo dumne ruchy. Grywała pierwsze role. – Chodź no dyrektor, mam interesik... – Zawsze na usługi pani. Może pieniędzy?... – rzucił frasobliwie dyrektor. – Tymczasem... nie. Co dyrektor pije? – Ho! ho! poleje się tutaj czyjaś krew! – zawołał podnosząc komicznie rękę do góry. – Co dyrektor pije, pytam się?... – Bo ja wiem. Wypiłbym koniaku, ale... – Boisz się pan żony?... Nie gra przecież w Nitouche. – To pewne, ale... – Dwójka!... koniak i przekąska. – Dasz dyrektor rolę Nitouchy Nicolecie, co?... Proszę cię o to, dyrektorze; zależy mi na tym ogromnie. Pamiętaj, Cabiński, że ja nigdy o nic nie proszę, i zrób to... – To już czwarta!... Boże, co ja cierpię przez te kobiety! – Któraż chce tej roli? – A no, Kaczkowska, dyrektorowa, Mimi, a teraz Nicoleta. – Dwójka!... dalszy ciąg!... – zawołała stukając kieliszkiem w tackę. – Dasz dyrektor Nicolecie. Ja wiem z pewnością, że ona nie przyjmie, bo ze swoim drewnianym głosem mogłaby tańczyć, a nie śpiewać, ale, widzi dyrektor, w tym leży cały interes, żeby jej dać tę rolę. – No, pominąwszy moją babę, ale Mimi i Kaczkowska urwą mi głowę! – Niewiele dyrektor straci na tym. Ja biorę na siebie wytłumaczenie im tego. Będziemy mieć pyszną farsę, bo, widzisz pan, będzie tu dzisiaj ten jej obywatel. Wczoraj chwaliła się przed nim, że to ją miałeś dyrektor na myśli ogłaszając w pismach, że rolę Nitouchy grać będzie najpiękniejsza i fertyczna XX. Cabiński zaczął się śmiać cicho. – Tylko ani słowa. Zobaczysz dyrektor, co się zrobi. Pozornie, przy nim, ona przyjmie, aby się popisać. Halt ją zaraz weźmie na próbę i sypnie... przy wszystkich; dyrektor odbierzesz jej rolę i dasz, komu ci się podoba. – Straszną pani jesteś w nienawiści. – Ba, w tym i nasza siła leży. Poszli na ogródek, gdzie już kilkanaście osób towarzystwa czekało na próbę. W krzesłach grupami siedzieli dramatyczni i dramatyczne. Śmiechy, żarty, opowiadania, skargi rozlegały się ze wszystkich stron, na tle strojenia instrumentów w orkiestrze. Pod werandę przybywało coraz więcej gości. Podnosił się gwar, brzęk talerzy, skrzyp odsuwanych krzeseł. Dymy z papierosów unosiły się obłoczkami aż pod żelazne wiązania dachu. Zapanowała codzienna atmosfera restauracji, licznie odwiedzanej. Weszła Janka Orłowska. Usiadła przy jakimś stoliku i zapytała garsona: – Proszę pana, czy już przyszedł dyrektor teatru? – Tam! – Który? – Co pani każe? – Przepraszam, który z tamtych panów jest Cabińskim? – Siódemka!... cztery wódki! – zawołano z boku. – Zaraz, zaraz! – Piwa! – Który z tamtych panów jest dyrektorem? – zapytała Janka po raz drugi cierpliwie. – Zaraz będę pani służył! – odpowiedział kłaniając się na wszystkie strony i nasłuchując. Czuła się ogromnie onieśmieloną. Wydało się jej, że patrzą na nią wszyscy, że garsoni przechodząc obok, z rękoma pełnymi kufli lub talerzy, przechylają się i rzucają takie dziwne spojrzenia, że się rumieniła bezwiednie. Siedziała dosyć długo, zanim garson przybiegł przynosząc zarazem zamówioną kawę. – Chce się pani widzieć z dyrektorem? – Tak. – Siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie krzeseł, od ogródka. Ten gruby, w białej kamizelce, o!... widzi pani?... – Widzę. Dziękuję! – Może poprosić? – Nie. Zresztą zajęty... – Rozmawia tylko. – A ci panowie, z którymi rozmawia?... – To także nasi: aktorzy. Zapłaciła za kawę dając czterdziestówkę. Długo szukał reszty, ale widząc, że ona patrzy w inną stronę, ukłonił się za napiwek. – Pójdę poprosić... – Dobrze, ale jak ci panowie trochę odejdą... – Rozumiem! – powiedział z głupim uśmiechem i odszedł. Janka wypiła spiesznie kawę i poszła na ogródek. Przeszła obok dyrektora i przyjrzała mu się pobieżnie. Zobaczyła tylko dużą twarz o bladości anemicznej, z sinawymi plamami, niezbyt sympatyczną. Kilku aktorów, stojących obok niego, sprawiło na niej wrażenie ludzi pięknych. Zobaczyła w ich gestach, twarzach wygolonych, śmiechach swobodnych coś tak wyższego od znanych dotychczas mężczyzn, że z pewnym skupieniem wsłuchiwała się w ich głosy. Scena odsłonięta, zaległa mrokiem, ciągnęła jej oczy swoją tajemniczością. Widziała po raz pierwszy teatr z bliska i aktorów nie na scenie. Teatr wydał się jej niby świątynia grecka, a tych ludzi, których profile miała przed sobą i których dźwięczne głosy słyszała co chwila, wzięła za prawdziwych kapłanów sztuki, o jakich marzyła nieraz. Oglądała to wszystko po raz pierwszy i oczyma entuzjastki. Czuła się bardzo zadowoloną już tym, że mogła oddychać powietrzem prawdziwego teatru. Rozglądała się ciekawie po wszystkim, gdy nagle zobaczyła, że ten sam garson coś szepce do dyrektora i nieznacznie wskazuje na nią. Przeszedł ją jakiś dreszcz obawy dziwnej i denerwującej; nie patrzyła już, czując, że ktoś idzie do niej, że jakieś spojrzenia ciążą na jej głowie i okrążają jej postać. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, od czego zacznie, co powie, jak to zrobi, a czuła, że musi się rozmówić. Podniosła się, gdy zobaczyła Cabińskiego przed sobą. – Jestem dyrektor Cabiński... Stała nie mogąc słowa przemówić z gwałtownego wzruszenia. – Pani raczyła mnie wezwać?... – wyrzekł i ukłonił się z godnością, na znak, że gotów jest słuchać. – Tak... proszę pana... dyrektora. Chciałam prosić... może by... – jąkała się nie znajdując na razie słów odpowiednich. – Proszę, niech pani spocznie... niech się pani uspokoi... Czy to co tak ważnego?... – szeptał pochyliwszy się ku niej, a jednocześnie mrugał znacząco na patrzących się aktorów. – O, bardzo ważne!... – odpowiedziała podnosząc twarz na niego. – Chciałam prosić pana dyrektora o przyjęcie mnie do teatru. To ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała szybko, jakby obawiając się, aby jej odwagi i głosu nie zabrakło. – A!... tylko tyle?... angażować się panna chciała?... Wyprostował się i przymrużonymi lekceważąco oczyma wpatrywał się krytycznie w jej twarz. – Umyślnie przyjechałam... Pan dyrektor nie odmówi mi, prawda?... – U kogo pani byłaś? – Kiedy nie rozumiem... nie wiem, co... – W czyim towarzystwie?... gdzie?... – Nie byłam jeszcze w teatrze. Przyjechałam z prowincji umyślnie. – Nigdzie?!... Nie mam miejsca! I zawrócił się do odejścia. Jankę pochwycił jakiś rozpaczliwy strach, że odejdzie z niczym, więc z odwagą i prośbą ogromną w głosie zaczęła mówić z pośpiechem: – Panie dyrektorze!... Umyślnie przyjechałam do pańskiego towarzystwa. Tak kocham teatr, że żyć bez niego nie potrafię! Nie odmawiaj mi pan! Nikogo tutaj w Warszawie nie mam. Zgłosiłam się do pana, bo czytałam o nim tak wiele w pismach. Czuję, że mogłabym grać... Umiem na pamięć tyle ról!... Zobaczy pan, abym tylko zagrać mogła... zobaczy pan! Cabiński milczał. – To może jutro przyjść?... parę dni mogę poczekać... – dodała jeszcze, widząc, że nie odpowiada, a przypatruje się jej tylko z uwagą. Mówiła krótko, urywanie, głos drżał prośbą i temperamentem, modulował się z łatwością i miał tyle oryginalności w dźwięku, tyle ciepła, że Cabiński słuchał jej z przyjemnością. – Teraz nie mam czasu, ale po próbie rozmówimy się lepiej – odpowiedział. Chciała mu uścisnąć rękę i podziękować za obietnicę, ale zabrakło jej do tego odwagi, gdyż patrzyło na nią w tej chwili coraz więcej osób. – Hej. Cabiński! – Człowieku! – Dyrektorze! cóż to?... randka?... w biały dzień, w oczach wszystkich, zaledwie o trzy piętra od Pepy?... – wołano do niego z krzeseł, kiedy się rozstał z Janką. – Jaka tam randka!... – Któż to taki?... – Dyrektor nie mydlij, uwaaż... Tylko to nieostrożnie, tak na proscenium... – Mamy cię!... Udawałeś kryształ, mój bursztynie!... – wołał jeden z towarzyszy, chudy, o ustach wiecznie skrzywionych i jakby cieknących żółcią i złośliwością. – Idźże do diabła, mój kochany!... ani mi się śniło!... Pierwszy raz ją widzę... – Ładna kobieta!... Czegóż chce?... – Adeptka jakaś... chce się angażować. – Weź dyrektor. Ładnych kobiet nigdy nie jest za dużo na scenie. – Dosyć tych krowient ma dyrektor. – Ba, a chóry?... – Nie bój się, Władek, nie obciążają one budżetu, bo Caban ma zwyczaj niepłacenia, szczególniej kobietom młodym, przystojnym i początkującym. – Glas zawsze przesadza... to jego największa wada! – Zapomniałeś dyrektor o najważniejszej wadzie: że cię duszę o gażę. A może to zaleta, co?... – Oj, co nie, to nie!... – zaprotestował gorąco Cabiński. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. – Każ dyrektor dać sznapsa, to coś powiem – zaczął znowu Glas. – No, co? – Że reżyser każe dać po drugim... – Mój śmieszny panie, twój brzuch rośnie kosztem dowcipu... gadasz już głupstwa!... – Tylko dla głupich... – odciął złośliwie Glas Władkowi i poszedł za kulisy. – Meches, skórka na buty! – mruknął za nim Władek. – Jasiu! – zawołała dyrektorowa spod werandy. Cabiński pobiegł na spotkanie. Była to wysoka, tęga kobieta, o twarzy pełnej śladów wielkiej piękności, starannie malowaniem podtrzymywanej; rysy miała grube, oczy wielkie, wąskie usta i czoło bardzo niskie. Ubrana była przesadnie młodo i jasno, tak że z daleka sprawiała wrażenie młodej kobiety. Była bardzo dumną z męża dyrektora, ze swojego talentu dramatycznego i z dzieci, których miała czworo. Lubiła w życiu grać rolę matrony, zajętej tylko domem i wychowywaniem dzieci, a była największą komediantką w życiu i za kulisami: na scenie grywała matki dramatyczne i wszystkie starsze, nieszczęśliwe kobiety, nie rozumiejąc nigdy dobrze ról swoich, ale grywała z przejęciem i patetycznie. Była straszną dla sług, dla dzieci własnych i początkujących aktorek, w których podejrzewała talent. Miała złośliwy temperament, maskowany wobec ludzi jakimś przesadnym spokojem oraz udawaniem słabości i choroby nerwów. – Dzień dobry panom!... – wołała uwiesiwszy się z niedbałością u ramienia męża. Otoczyło ją towarzystwo. Majkowska ucałowała ją na przywitanie serdecznie. – Jakże dyrektorowa ślicznie wygląda dzisiaj! – zawołał Glas. – Poprawił ci się wzrok, bo dyrektorowa zawsze ślicznie wygląda! – rzucił Władek. – Jakżeż zdrowie?... bo wczorajsze przedstawienie musiało dyrektorową dosyć kosztować?... – Nie powinna dyrektorowa brać takich ról męczących. – Grała dyrektorowa pysznie!... stałyśmy wszystkie w kulisach... – Prasa płakała... Widziałem, jak Żarski wycierał oczy chustką. – Kichał przedtem... ma ogromny katar – zawołał jakiś głos z boku. – Publiczność była wprost olśniona i porwana trzecim aktem... wstawali w krzesłach... – Chcieli uciekać od tej przyjemności. – Ileż bukietów dyrektorowa dostała? – Spytajcie się dyrektora, on rachunek płacił. – Ach!... mecenas jesteś dziś niegodziwym! – zawołała słodko dyrektorowa siniejąc ze złości, gdyż aktorzy krzywili się już z powstrzymywanego śmiechu. – To z dobrego serca... Wszyscy mówią same piękne rzeczy, niechże ja powiem... rozsądne. – Impertynent z mecenasa!... jak można?... a zresztą, cóż mnie obchodzi teatr!... Grałam dobrze, to Janka zasługa; grałam źle, to wina dyrektora, że mnie zmusza do występów, do przyjmowania coraz nowych ról!... Ja bym tak chciała zamknąć się z moimi dziećmi, nie wychodzić poza sprawy domowe... Mój Boże!... sztuka to wielka rzecz!... a myśmy wszyscy przy niej tacy mali, tacy mali, że każdego występu boję się jak ognia!... – deklamowała przed mecenasem dyrektorowa. – Dyrektorowo, proszę na słóweczko! – zawołała Majkowska. – Widzi mecenas, nawet o sztuce nie ma czasu pomówić! – westchnęła ciężko i poszła. – Stary koczkodan! – Wieczna krowienta!... zdaje się jej, że jest artystką! – Wyła tak wczoraj na scenie, że... jak Boga kocham, można się było wściec! – Rzucała się po scenie jak w wielkiej chorobie! – Cicho!... bo to według niej jest realizm!... – Już mógłby Caban, bez szkody dla siebie i dla teatru, puścić ją na trawę... – Tyle dzieci!... – Myślisz, że ona się nimi zajmuje?... a jakże!... Dyrektor i niania. Takie zdania i uwagi krzyżowały się po odejściu dyrektorowej z Majkowską. Komedia uniesień, zachwytów, życzliwości trwała tylko chwilę. Pod werandą Majkowska kończyła rozmowę. – Daje mi dyrektorowa słowo? – Dobrze, zrobi się zaraz. – Musi tak być. Nicoleta zrobiła się po prostu niemożliwą w towarzystwie. Ośmiela się już krytykować grę pani!... Wczoraj słyszałam, jak wygadywała przed redaktorem – mówiła Majkowska. – Jak to?... mnie się czepia?... – zapytała ze złością dyrektorowa. – Nigdy się w plotki nie bawię, nie umiem siać zawiści, ale... – Cóż ona mówiła?... Przed redaktorem, mówi pani?... Nędzna kokietka! Majkowska uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale prędko odpowiedziała: – Nie powiem... nie lubię głupstw powtarzać!... – Zapłaci się jej za nie!... Damy jej radę!... – szepnęła dyrektorowa. – Dobek! sufler!... do budy! – Próba! – Na scenę! na scenę!... – zaczęto wołać z widowni. – Chodźmy!... Czy dyrektorowa dzisiaj co gra?... – Nie. – Dyrektorze! – zawołała Majkowska – już można... dyrektorowa się zgadza. – Dobrze, moje robaczki, dobrze... Poszedł pod werandę, gdzie już siedziała Nicoleta z jakimś niemłodym jegomością, ubranym bardzo starannie. – Prosimy na próbę... Dzień dobry dziedzicowi dobrodziejowi!... – Z czego próba? – spytała Nicoleta. – Z Nitouche... przecież ją pani grasz... ogłaszałem już o tym w pismach... Kaczkowska, która w tej chwili przyszła i patrzyła, zasłoniła się szybko parasolką, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem z komicznego zakłopotania Nicolety. – Nie jestem usposobiona teraz do próby – rzekła przypatrując się Cabińskiemu i Kaczkowskiej. Przeczuwała widocznie jakiś podstęp... ale Cabiński z najpoważniejszą miną wręczył jej rolę. – Proszę pani rolę... Zaczynamy zaraz – rzekł odchodząc. – Dyrektorze!... mój złoty dyrektorze, róbcie teraz próbę beze mnie! ...tak mnie jakoś głowa boli, że nie wiem, czy będę mogła śpiewać – prosiła. – Nie można, zaraz zaczynamy. – Niech pani śpiewa!... ja przepadam za śpiewem pani!... – prosił obywatel całując ją po rękach. – Dyrektorze! – Co, mój sopranie?... I dyrektorowa wskazała na stojącą w kulisie Jankę. – Adeptka. – Angażujesz? – Potrzeba do chórów... Siostry z Pragi odpłynęły, bo robiły tylko skandale. – Dosyć sobie brzydka! – zaopiniowała Cabińska. – Ale bardzo sceniczna twarz!... ma głos ogromnie ładny, ale dziwny... Janka nie straciła ani słowa z tej rozmowy prowadzonej półgłosem, słyszała także chór chwalący dyrektorową i drugi chór – drwin... Patrzyła się zdziwionym wzrokiem na wszystkich, nic nie rozumiejąc, co to znaczy?... – Ze sceny! ze sceny! Usunęli się wszyscy w kulisy, bo wpadł na scenę cały tłum w galopie. Kilkanaście kobiet, przeważnie młodych, ale o twarzach wymalowanych, suchych, przegryzionych nerwowością i gorączkowym życiem teatru. Były tam blondynki, brunetki, małe, wysokie, szczupłe i tłuste, jakaś pstra zbieranina ze wszystkich warstw życia. Były pomiędzy nimi twarze madonn o wyzywających spojrzeniach i twarze płaskie lub okrągłe, bez wyrazu i bez inteligencji, dziewczyn z ludu. Dwie cechy tylko miały wspólne: były wszystkie ubrane mniej lub więcej przesadnie modnie i miały w oczach to coś, co się tylko nabywa na scenie – jakiś wyraz swobodnej beztroski i cynizmu znudzonego. Zaczęły chórem śpiewać. – Halt!... Na nowo! – ryczały prawie olbrzymie bokobrody i wielka, czerwona twarz dyrektora orkiestry. Cofnęły się i weszły ociężale, zawodząc jakąś zbiorową kankaniadę, ale co chwila rozlegał się trzask batuty o pulpit i skrzek: – Halt!... na nowo! Bydło!... – mruczał pod nosem, wywijając pałeczką. Próba chórów ciągnęła się dosyć długo. Aktorzy, rozproszeni po krzesłach, ziewali znudzeni, a ci, co brali udział w wieczornym przedstawieniu, chodzili za kulisami, obojętnie czekając na swoją kolej próby. W męskiej garderobie Wicek czyścił buty reżyserowi i spiesznie opowiadał o rezultacie wycieczki na Hożą. – Oddałeś?... odpowiedź masz?... – Ojej!... I podał Topolskiemu długą, różową kopertę. – Wicek!... jak słowo piśniesz o tym, kulfonie, to wiesz, co cię czeka!... – Nie nowina!... Ta pani to samo mi powiedziała, tylko że z dodatkiem rubla. – Morys! – zawołała ostro Majkowska stając we drzwiach garderoby. – Zaczekaj... z jednym oczyszczonym butem nie pójdę przecież!... – Czemu służąca nie oczyściła? – Służąca jest właściwie u ciebie; ja się jej nigdy o nic doprosić nie mogę. – To przyjmij sobie drugą. – Dobrze, ale tylko dla siebie. – Nicoleta, na scenę! – Zawołać tam!... – krzyknął ze sceny Cabiński w krzesła. – Chodź, Morys, będziemy mieli hecę! – Nicoleta, na scenę! – wołano z krzeseł. – Zaraz! Jestem... Nicoleta z butersznytem w zębach i pudełkiem cukierków pod pachą biegła, aż podłoga dudniła. – Cóż u diabła!... próba... czekamy... – mruknął gniewnie dyrektor orkiestry "Halt", bo go tak przezywano w teatrze. – Na mnie nie czekacie tylko. – Właśnie tylko na panią, a pani wiesz, że nie przyszliśmy tutaj na gadanie... Zaczynać! – Ja nic jeszcze nie umiem. Niech Kaczkowska śpiewa... to dla niej partia! – Dostałaś pani rolę, tak?... no, to nie ma co mówić!... Zaczynajmy! – Dyrektorze, może by po południu?... ja teraz... – Zaczynać! – krzyknął gniewnie Halt uderzając w pulpit. – Niech pani spróbuje... Ta partia leży w głosie pani... Ja sama mówiłam dyrektorowi, aby ją dał pani – zachęcała z przyjaznym uśmiechem Cabińska. Nicoleta słuchała wodząc oczyma po towarzyszach, ale wszystkie twarze były nieruchome, tylko ten jej obywatel uśmiechał się miłośnie z krzeseł. Halt zrobił ruch pałeczką, orkiestra się ozwała, sufler poddał pierwsze słowa. Nicoleta, która była znaną z tego, że nigdy się roli nauczyć nie mogła, teraz utknęła od razu na pierwszym frazesie i zaśpiewała, jak tylko można, fałszywie. Zaczęli po raz drugi; szło już lepiej, ale Halt umyślnie sfałszował takt, że ucięła niesłychanego kiksa. Jednogłośny chór śmiechów podniósł się na scenie. – Krowa muzykalna! – Do baletu z takim słuchem i głosem! – Dobry do zwoływania kur, jak zostanie dziedziczką! Nicoleta prawie z płaczem podeszła do Cabińskiego. – Mówiłam, że teraz nie mogę śpiewać... nie miałam czasu nawet zajrzeć w rolę. – Aha, więc pani nie może?... Proszę o rolę!... Kaczkowska zaśpiewa... – Mogę śpiewać, ale teraz nie umiem... sypać się nie chcę! – Obywatelom masz pani czas głowę zawracać, robić intrygi, obgadywać przed prasą, jeździć po Marcelinach... to jest czas!... – syczała Cabińska. – Pilnuj lepiej dyrektorowa swoich facetów i swoich dzieci... ode mnie ci zasię!... – Dyrektorze! ubliża mi ta jakaś... – Proszę o rolę... Zaśpiewasz pani sobie w chórach, kiedy partii nie możesz. – O, nie!... właśnie teraz grać ją będę!,.. Nie dbam o podłe intrygi! – Do kogo to pani mówisz?... – zawołała Cabińska zrywając się z krzesła. – No, choćby do pani. – Nie jesteś pani w towarzystwie! – A zdychajcie tu sobie! – zawołała rzucając rolę w twarz Cabińskiego. – To dawno wiadomo, że w waszym towarzystwie nie ma miejsca dla uczciwej kobiety!... – Precz stąd, podła awanturnico! – Drwię sobie z ciebie, stara ropucho!... Mam już dosyć waszej szopki!... – Idź! idź!... przyjmą cię... w Koryncie! – Pójdzie do dziedzica na guwernantkę – zawołała szyderczo Majkowska. – Zaczekam, aż dyrektorowa założy ten Korynt... ze swoich córek! Cabińska poskoczyła do niej, ale w połowie drogi stanęła raptownie i wybuchnęła płaczem. – Boże mój! moje dzieci!... Jasiu!... moje dzieci!... Zachwiała się na nogach, duszona po prostu przez spazm złości histerycznej. – Na prawo jest kanapka... będzie pani wygodniej zemdleć! – zawołał ktoś z krzeseł. Towarzystwo uśmiechało się nieruchomymi twarzami i szydziło półsłówkami. – Pepa!... żono!... uspokójże się... Na Boga, że też nigdy bez szopek się nie obejdzie. – To ja je robię?... – Nie mówię przecież do ciebie!... ale mogłabyś się uspokoić... nic ci się nie stało! – To takim jesteś mężem, takim ojcem!... takim dyrektorem?... – krzyczała jak szalona. – Pozwalasz mi ubliżać takiej... ulicznicy i nic nie mówisz?... znieważa twoje dzieci i nic nie mówisz? zrywają spektakle i nic nie mówisz?!... – Nie płacisz nikomu i także nic nie mówisz!... – suflował ktoś z kulis. – Trzymaj się, Cabiński! – Wytrwaj choć godzinę, a pójdziesz prosto do nieba, męczenniku! – Panie – pytał obywatel kręcąc za guzik od surduta jednego z aktorów – panie!... czy to grają co nowego, czy to to Nitouche, co?... – Najpierw, to jest guzik, któryś mi pan ukręcił!... – zawołał aktor odbierając z rąk zmieszanego obywatela guzik – a tamto, panie dobrodzieju, to pierwszy akt hecy rozczulającej pod tytułem: "Za kulisami"; daje się to codziennie i z olbrzymim powodzeniem!... Scena opustoszała. Orkiestra nastrajała instrumenty, Halt poszedł na piwo, a towarzystwo rozsypało się po ogródku. Cabiński chwycił się oburącz za głowę i biegał po scenie jak szalony, wyrzekając niby ze złością i niby bolejące, bo żona spazmowała jeszcze cicho. – Co za ludzie! co za ludzie! co za szkandale!... Janka, przestraszona brutalnością tych scen, cofnęła się głębiej w kulisę i nie wiedziała, co począć ze sobą. Czuła, że teraz niepodobna mówić z dyrektorem. – Artyści!... teatr!... – myślała, przeniknięta do głębi rozczarowaniem i uczuciem niesmaku. Zabolało ją to i wstydziło niezmiernie. – Kłócą się jak... jak... – myślała nie mogąc na razie znaleźć porównania. Stała nie rozumiejąc nic. Zaczynała tylko przypuszczać, że tutaj nic z tych uśmiechów, rozmów, spojrzeń, jakie słyszała i widziała, nie było prawdą. Wydało się jej, że wszyscy grają jakieś role, że wszyscy udają przed wszystkimi. Odczuwała to intuicyjnie, ale nie była jeszcze pewną, bo nie mogła pojąć w swej prostocie, dlaczego się to robi?... A naprawdę, to tutaj nikt nie grał; wszyscy byli sobą najzupełniej, to jest – byli aktorami. Próba po niedługiej przerwie rozpoczęła się na nowo – z Kaczkowską w roli tytułowej bohaterki. Majkowska była w przepysznym humorze, bo pozbyła się rywalki w niektórych rolach i dosięgła przez nie swojej najserdeczniejszej – Cabińskiej. Dyrektor, po odejściu żony, zacierał ręce z uciechy i kiwnął na Topolskiego. Poszli na wódkę do bufetu. Z pewnością coś zarobił na zerwaniu z Nicoletą. Stanisławski, najstarszy wiekiem z towarzystwa, chodził po garderobie, spluwał i mruczał do siedzącej z podwiniętymi nogami na krześle Mirowskiej: – Szkandale i szkandale!... skąd tu marzyć o powodzeniu!... Mirowska potakiwała mu uśmiechając się blado i robiła jakąś chustkę włóczkową na drutach. Po próbie Janka przystąpiła śmiało do Cabińskiego. – Panie dyrektorze... – zaczęła. – A, pani?... Przyjmę panią. Niech pani przyjdzie przed spektaklem, to się rozmówimy... Nie mam teraz czasu... – Dziękuję panu bardzo!... – powiedziała uradowana. – Masz pani jaki głos? – Głos?... – To jest: śpiewasz pani? – W domu trochę śpiewałam... ale scenicznego głosu to pewnie nie mam... zresztą, ja... – Przyjdź pani, tylko wcześniej, to spróbujemy... ja tam powiem dyrektorowi muzyki... Komediantka II